Fusion Ship
by Phoele Waters
Summary: (No characters were used. Only ideas.) Simonette is stuck on a ship. How far is she willing to go to save herself?


Hello there! This is entirely Digimon Fusion inspired. Otherwise, it has nothing to do with Digimon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any references to Digimon Fusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Fusion Ship<strong>

Simonette glanced down on her compass and pointed in one direction. "The town is that way."

"Not that I care," scoffed the boy next to her. "All you talk now are directions."

"Fusion Ship is our chance," whispered the girl.

The boy glanced at her. "I don't want to get off this ship."

Simonette looked up. Being five feet tall, she wasn't much shorter than most of the crew on the ship. Though she looked different from most girls on the land in her blue and white sailor suit. Her hat was always lopsided, which never bothered Simonette. "Why? Fusion Ship can save us."

"From what?" Benjamin asked, throwing his hands in the air. "From the curse?"

Simonette stared at Benjamin. She reached out her hand and patted the black hair. "It's messy." The wind picked up and her brown hair whipped around. Her black eyes met Benjamin's green ones. "Are you sure you want to doubt me?"

"Yes," Benjamin muttered as the ship tilted to the side. "I don't want to get off this ship."

Simonette sighed. They stayed silent for a moment. "I'm going down to read the direction of Fusion Ship." Simonette walked across the thirty meter long deck and got to a wooden door. She opened it and walked down the wooden steps, leaving Benjamin behind. She heard the shouts of land nearby but went to her room anyway. Walking down the hall, she got to the end and creaked her door open. She walked inside and slammed the door. Nearby was a desk full of scrolls, and across from her was a window. The room was small, being only a desk of scrolls, a chest, and a small makeshift bed.

Simonette picked up a scroll. She unrolled it for pictures to mist into her face. The largest ship was labeled Fusion Ship, with a dotted line heading toward the ship, _Discovery_. On the border, she could make out the words of the legend.

_Live or die one must choose. The choices are made for you and only you. Don't listen to others but listen to your heart. Do what's best for your entire ship. Make sure no one follows you or reads this map. Or else you shall face death like your curse._

The door creaked open, but Simonette continued to looked over the map. Her fingers brushed over the paper, as if they would make her feel better.

"Are you staying on the ship?"

Simonette jumped back and saw Benjamin leaning against the doorpost. Benjamin's eyes shone confidence, which made Simonette uneasy. They may be the only teenagers in the ship, but they had never gotten along very well.

"Come on," Benjamin said, grinning. "All the girls will be jealous."

"For what reason?" Simonette closed the scrolls and set them back to their original place, breaking eye contact with Benjamin.

"You're smart, for one. Two, you're really pretty as well."

"You'll have to do better," Simonette taunted lightly, turning to face the door finding that Benjamin wasn't there. "Benjamin?" Something tugged at her shirt and Simonette turned around quickly. "Benjamin!"

"Fast reflexes too," added Benjamin.

"What's in it for me?" Simonette asked, looking at the scrolls again. She unrolled it to find that Fusion Ship was closer than ever.

"I'll listen to you for a month."

Simonette turned her head oddly. "No thanks."

"I'll do your chores?"

Simonette shook her head. "I like my chores."

"I'll help you with Fusion Ship."

Simonette's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Simonette's face lit up. "Alright, let's go!" Simonette skipped past Benjamin and up the wooden, creaky steps. At the surface, Simonette glanced at two boxes labeled "oranges" and immediately picked them up effortlessly. She walked down the plank toward the town. Once she was in town, things started to change.

A few girls nearby giggled. "She looks so weird." These girls were wearing pink tank tops and short jeans. They all had blue eyes and blonde hair with a dark tan. Each girl had a different color streak in their hair, as though that's how you could tell them apart.

Simonette looked away and shrugged them off. Glancing at the store signs, she couldn't find their buyer, "Martinez Fruit Place". It was runned by nice people, who no one could love or hate.

"Do you think she's looking for Kay?" giggled a girl with a pink streak nearby. Immediately Simonette could tell these girls won't let her off.

"Kay isn't here, silly!" another girl with a blue one shrieked. "He's off today, remember?"

"Simonette! Wait up!" Benjamin shouted from behind her. Simonette's body stiffened noticeably. The girls were suddenly silent.

"He's a cutie for sure," the blue streaked girl giggled. Simonette wanted to strangle them for saying that.

_He's not my boyfriend,_ thought Simonette in her mind, annoyed at the girls. Nothing was going to get between the curse and her, not even her ex-friend.

"What is he doing with her?" scoffed the girl with a purple streak. "He's way to cute for her."

Simonette began to stiffen more. She could see the sign in place, but her legs weren't moving. Simonette's mind was rushing quickly, calling on every single memory she could to move her legs again. When Benjamin was just about to tap her shoulder...

The mist gathered around Simonette and Benjamin quickly as Simonette dropped the two boxes. As soon as the mist had zero visibility, Simonette could feel herself floating toward the ship. She was standing on white ground, when wood was starting to fill her vision.

"What's going on?" Benjamin shouted through the chaos in the ship.

"Fusion Ship is here." Simonette pointed toward the west and Benjamin could make out a ship. "It's here to let us go."

"What's the ship's name?" scoffed a sailor next to Simonette. They could recognize him as Joe.

Simonette was silent. The two sailors looked at her in expectation, when finally she whispered it under her breathe. "_Digimon_."

"As in that TV show?" asked Benjamin, confused.

"I don't know, but according to my scrolls, it works like _Digimon Fusion_. We can combine two ships to get one ship, and then we'll be free. Forever."

"I've been here to a thousand years," Benjamin muttered. "I doubt it."

"I've been here an eon," snapped Simonette. "Do you think I feel worse? That's why I'm obsessed with my scrolls, idiot!"

"That's no way to shout at your boyfriend."

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND. That's what got me so angry!" Simonette turned around. "Idiot."

"Those girls?" Benjamin started to laugh but saved it. "You're angry because those girls were talking about me? They're nothing. Hate to think what would have happened if you had their personalities."

"Oh no," Simonette said melodramatically. "I'll be dead?"

"No," Benjamin said, as those that was the stupidest idea ever. "I won't think of you as my best friend."

"I've only known you for a thousand years," Simonette scoffed. "Much too short of a time."

"THREE SHOUTS FOR SIMONETTE! SMARTEST PERSON OF THE YEAR AWARD!" shouted Joe, almost louder than anyone else combined.

Simonette snapped, "Stay out of this!"

Benjamin's green eyes looked at the crow's nest. "Do you think they see it?"

"Probably no-" Simonette got interrupted as the boat tilted sideways.

"What's going on?" a sailor shouted from the crow's nest.

"_Digimon_," gasped Simonette. "I've always dreamed about this-"

The ship in front of them was twice as tall as their ship. It was painted red and made of metal, with the crow's nest almost at 120 feet tall. The captain was standing at the tall point of the stardeck, grinning from ear to ear.

"You shall die." The captain grinned a toothless smile.

"What?! No! We are friends!" Simonette shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Don't you see! We're friends! Both cursed! All we have to do is fuse our ships and..."

"That's a legend two eons old. It's not true, dear Simonette," the captain of _Discovery_, Jonathan, said.

"But-" There was a stepping of high heeled boots, and everyone turned around.

"What is going on here?" a high, feminine voice squeaked. Simonette recognized her as the mayor's daughter, Coco. "Also, this ship is unauthorized."

"_Digimon_ is, not ours." The captain scratched his beard questionably.

"No, both are. We canceled our shipments, remember?" Suddenly the voice wasn't as high. "You guys have no business being here."

"We need to fuse!" Simonette explained as though it would solve everything.

The teenager may have been about to reply or argue, but no one knew as _Digimon_ fired a cannon. The boat tilted and around twenty people went under to start firing.

"Are you listening?!" Coco yelled. "YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO FIRE."

"Benjamin!" Simonette grabbed her friend's hand. "Look, I need you to go to my room and get from my chest my candy bag." Benjamin opened his mouth when another cannon fired.

"Alright, I'll go." Benjamin ran down the deck and swung open the wooden door at the end leading toward the stairs.

The mayor's daughter looked at Simonette. "You need to stop them."

"Me?" Simonette said a tad too dramatically. "Me? What shall I do against them?"

"They're going to kill each other! You'll die!"

"I've seen enough in my eon. I want to live a normal life!"

"THEN HELP ME STOP THEM."

Simonette didn't look at her. Tears were streaming down her face. "I can't. What can I do? I've lived in a ship for so long, following other's orders and working in secret. I can't possibly stop them. Fusing ships haven't even worked yet-"

"Has anyone ever drowned?"

Simonette was silent.

"Is that why you're on a ship? Because you're cursed?"

Simonette was silent again. "My mother drowned when I was little. My family was cursed to live our worst fear eight years later. That's why we're on a ship."

"How do you get out?"

Simonette looked up at the firing of canons. "Fusing the ships. If that doesn't work, then..."

"Simonette! I got it!" Benjamin shouted as he ran across the deck as quickly as he could. "I got it! Help us get out of here!" Benjamin tossed the bag and Simonette caught it. She opened it and a Jolly Rancher fell out.

"This is it." Simonette opened the Jolly Rancher and weighed it in her hand. Then, unexpectedly, she threw it into the water.

"What was that-" Benjamin asked, but he got his answer. A figure was growing the water. It was the shape of dinosaur, growing bigger and bigger until...

"What's it doing?" asked Coco.

"Killing us all. If we can't fuse ships, we have to die."

"WHAT?! YOU WANTED US TO DIE?!" Benjamin screamed.

The tears started again. "You don't understand. I've seen so much. So many people died, so many sacrificed their lives. And I'm just here... Not helping anything. We'll be better off dead. We didn't do anything in an eon! We can't just live when other people are suppose to! That's why!"

The ship snapped in half.

"If you want, save yourselves. But I just can't do it anymore!" Simonette looked at Benjamin, who looked extremely worried. "I'm sorry."


End file.
